Strange
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: As Yang and Blake head to the pool they hear a strange noise and decide to investigate. A decision they soon regret as they come upon a strange scene. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY**

Blake and Yang where walking around Beacon, killing time. Class was out for the day and the two of them decided to spend some time together. The weather was perfect and they had decided to go to the pool and hang out. Despite the fact she was a cat fanuis Blake loved to swim, but it had been years since she could just enjoy herself.

As they made there way to the pool they chatted about almost everything. The two of them laughed about the crazy story that professor Port told the class today. It had been something to the effect that he had once defeated a fully grown Deathstalker armed with nothing but a toothbrush, floss, and a tube of toothpaste. Yang had almost died laughing and even Wiess had to bite her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"I swear that old man is nuts, " Yang chuckled.

"Yang you should show him some respect, "Blake said, somehow keeping a straight face.

"Seriously I think Professor Port pulls those crazy stories out of his..."

"Quiet, do you hear something, " asked Blake as she paused to listen for the noise again.

Yang strand to hear what ever it was her partner heard. She was just opening her mouth to ask Blake what she thought she heard when she heard a faint cry from the girls locker room. Curious about the noise the two walked into the locker room to see what was going on. When they heard the laboured breathing of two people they paused and looked at each other wide eyed. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out what was going on.

The blonde brawler gave her dark haired friend a mischievous smile and started to creep forward, despite Blake shaking her head repeatedly. Blake decided the best thing to do was to follow Yang and keep her out of trouble. The two peeping Jane's... er concerned students crept down the row of lockers until they reached the end; then they carefully poked there heads around the side. What they saw was shocking to say the least.

There was Cardin Winchester, pinning Velvet Scarlatina to the wall. He had pulled the shy fanuis girls legs up so that they were wrapped around his waist, and he was kissing her. Yang' s eyes turned red with rage and she took a step forward, but Blake grabbed her arm. The enraged brawler turned to yell at her, but Blake clamped a hand over her mouth.

Blake at first thought what Yang was thinking, but then she noticed something was wrong. Velvets hands were free and instead of trying to beat Cardin off she had wrapped them around his neck. Yang watched for a few moments before it clicked in her head too. The red instantly vanished from her eyes and flooded into her cheeks. Yang realized that she wasn't about to storm into a rape scene, but a scene of passion between the unlikely couple.

The two of them were floored. They had known that things had mellowed out between Cardin and Velvet over the past few months, but this was strange. The two of them stood there frozen unable to take there eyes off the spectacle. Cardin had his pants and boxers down to his knees, while Velvet had her panties down to her ankles. The boy was rutting away with wild abandon, while the girl quietly urged him on. Then to Yang and Blakes horror Velvets long rabbit ears twitched in there direction.

Velvet glanced over in there direction and the two spies started to panic. Rather than call them out or panic herself Velvet just gave them a sly smile. Then she bite down on the oblivious Cardins shoulder, hard. Cardin roared in pain and slammed into her even harder than before. Velvet couldn't take it anymore and started to scream.

"Yes! YES! Cardin take me! Cum in me, " she shrieked.

Having been mentally scared enough for one day, Yang and Blake quietly fled the locker room. They could hear Velvets cries of pleasure all the way down the hall until they passed through a set of double doors. Panting from the sprint they did they paused on the other side of the doors.

"Well I didn't need to see that, " Blake stated flatly.

"I think I need brain bleach, " Yang gagged.

"We never talk about this again, agreed, " the cat girl said.

"Agreed."

 **Hello everyone. This is only my second fan fiction. This was done on my phone so I'll probably come back and edit it some time. For now I'm going to focus on writing one shots until I get a fell for this. About this fic, I've always kinda liked the Cardin/ Velvet pairing. I don't know why, but I find the former bully/ victim pairing interesting. This will probably never happen on the show, but I could see a story arc where they become friends; perhaps after a terrible battle in which both of them lose a teammate. Please review and leave an helpful suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY.**

"Damn it Velvet. Why'd you bite me so hard, " Cardin asked as he massaged his left arm. She had bit hard enough to draw blood. Velvet had healed it before they left the locker room, but had refused to heal the bite mark. When he asked why she had said that she liked marking her property.

"Why'd you almost tare me in half, " she fired back at him. Velvet had a satisfied smile on her face as she somehow strutted down the hallway in front of him. She was sore between the legs after that wild ride the boy had given her. A few students in the busy hallway gave the unlikely pair a curious glance, but for once Velvet didn't mind.

Cardin for his part glared at her ass as it moved back and forth in front of him. It seemed to say' you want me, but can't have me' sort of way. He wanted to yank her skirt down and give it to her doggy style, but the more logical part of his brain told him that doing that in a crowded hallway was frowned upon. Making a mental note to do that the second they were alone, Cardin pulled up alongside her and glanced at her. The satisfied look on the fanuis girls face gave his ego a boost. The two of them parted ways in the hall with a simple' see ya later' and went to their separate classes.

Professor Peter Ports class was one of the most boring classes Cardin had to sit through. The old man's stories were so wild that no one ever believed them. Today Port was telling them all about how he had defeated a alpha Beowulf with a paperclip and some chewing gum. Cardin lost interest and started to think back to how his relationship with Velvet had begun.

 **_FLASHBACK_**

After the whole incident in Forever Fall Cardin and his team kept a low profile for the next month, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Cardin had chewed his team out for ditching him and had doubled their training schedule so there wouldn't be a repeat of last time. The guys for once didn't complain; weather that was out of agreement or fear Cardin couldn't tell.

The four of them sat in the cafeteria worn out after a long day of training. Dove was absently chewing on some steak, Russell was writing something down on a journal he always seemed to have on him, and Sky was passed out using his mashed potatoes as a pillow. Cardin for his part had already finished eating and was just sitting there just staring off into space. Then he snapped back into reality and noticed he was staring at a mighty fine ass. Face turning just slightly pink at what he was unintentionally doing, he started to look away until he noticed the girl had a pair of familiar brown bunny ears.

'Holy shit! Has Velvet always had that ass' he mentally asked.

Velvet for her part, had dropped her books and had, bent over to pick them up. She had no idea that she was giving Cardin a nice little show until she bent over a little more to get a book that had slid under one of the tables. She just grabbed it when she heard a wolf whistle. Banging her head on the underside of the table, she shot up rubbing her head and glanced behind her. Velvet eyes widened in fear when she sough Cardin Winchester giving her a hungry smile.

"Hot damn Velvet. I didn't know you wore a thong, " Cardin called out.

Several students nearby burst out laughing at that remark, while some gave her disbelieving looks. Cocoa had warned her about wearing a thong with a skirt, but Velvet couldn't help it. The chief reason she wore thongs was because they were comfortable. Now the entire school knew that she wore them and probably thought she was a slut.

"I...I only were th...them, be...because they're com...comfortable, " she tried to explain.

"Oh sure, I bet they are, " Cardin laughed.

"Why are you staring at my bum you perv," she tried to deflect.

"Well maybe you shouldn't wave it in my face, " he retorted.

"Maybe I felt sorry for you, because that's as close as you'll get with a girl, " she fired back in a rare moment of boldness. She snapped her mouth shut when she realized what she said. Sky finally woke up with all the racket going on, Dove choked on a piece of steak, while Russell almost died laughing. Cardin stared at her in shock for a moment; Velvet had classic the deer in the headlights look until she heard Cardin chuckle. The bully just shook his head in disbelief, a smirk on his face.

"Who knew you had it in you," he said, still a bit in shock at the normaly timid girls outburst.

Velvets face was as red as a tomato. She quickly gathered her things and fled the cafeteria. The room went back to the way it was. The CRDL boys laughed at poor Velvets misfortune, but at the back of Cardins mind he couldn't help thinking about Velvets ass.

 **_END FLASHBACK_**

The bell ringing snapped Cardin out of his thoughts. He let out a relieved sigh, happy to be free of Ports torture... er class. He gathered up his things and walked off to his next class, which he happened to share with Velvet. Cardin hoped to share a desk with her so he could get back for that little show she put on in the hall. Of course he would have to be careful so Professor Knox wouldn't catch them. Then again that was part of the fun.

 **A.N.**

 **I didn't plan to make this a multi chapter, but I decided what the heck. I probably make a total of five chapters for this, and maybe go back to Papa Port later and add a few more chapters there, too. This is just Cardins first step in noticing Velvet as a woman not an animal. Please review and leave suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own RWBY. I've decided to add an OC for this chapter, so tell me what you think.**

Professor Bleu Knox was a big man. He had a widows peak and a salt and pepper mustache. With arms as big as tree trunks and a waist as big as a barrel, he cut an imposing figure standing at six foot four inches. The fourty eight year old man from the lake country was the schools main shop teacher. They called him 'the ox' , which he hated with a passion. When he was younger he had lost two fingers on his left hand while undercover, though no one knew how. Bleu was also one of the meanest sons of a bitchs Cardin ever met.

Cardin got luck and managed to get a spot next to Velvet. The bunny girl was so focused on taking notes that she didn't know Cardins hand was moving until it touched her knee. Velvet froze and slowly turned her head to look at Cardin. The boys face was a picture of innocence as he kept watching the professor and took notes. She turned back to focus on her own notes since his hand wasn't doing anything. For about a minute Velvet scribbled away, but then she froze ?again when she felt Cardins hand move. Her eyes widened as she felt it slowly go up her skirt towards her womanhood.

'Oh God, here, ' she thought.

Velvet couldn't believe how insatiable her boyfriends sexual appetite was. They had been doing every day for almost two months now. She was grateful she was out of heat now, that time had been rather embarrassing. Though the weekends of nonstop fucking had been enjoyable enough. The girl still didn't understand how she didn't get pregnant from that.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Cardins big hand rested on top of her thong and started to stroke her womanhood through the fabric. Just managing to bite off a moan she tried to subtle bat away his hand. Cardin skilfully deflected her hand. He then slipped his hand under her thong and inserted two fingers into her pussy in one swift motion. Velvet let out a sharp gasp of shock and pleasure.

"Is something the matter miss Scarlatina, " asked Professor Knox, his baleful dark blue eyes turning on her.

"N...n...no sir, " she squeaked out, her face turning red as Cardin started to pump his fingers in and out of her.

The desk was high enough that it looked like he was just sitting there minding his own business. Professor Knox decided to let the normally well behaved girl off the hook for once and turned back to his lesson. As soon as his back was turned Velvet shot Cardin a death glare. Cardin just kept on giving her an innocent look as his fingers kept working away. Velvet let him have his fun for a moment until she almost moaned again. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of Professor Knoxs wrath again, she decided to take action.

Cardin was enjoying himself immensely as he felt Velvets wetness cover his fingers. He had every intention of making her cum right there in class as punishment for teasing him with her ass in the hallway. Then that all came to a halt when he felt the fanuis girls warm delicate hand touch his crach and give his penis a gentle but firm squeeze. He glanced over and saugh the dangerous smile on his girlfriends face. It was the exact smile she had when she obliterated a pack of sixteen beowolfs in three seconds. Getting the message Cardin took his fingers out of her, but he couldn't help licking his fingers clean. Velvet gave him a small smile and gave his penis a final squeeze before letting go, a promise of great pleasure later. The two of them returned to their notes, both of them couldn't wait for class to be over.

When the bell rang the two of them could not get out of the room faster. Knoxs class was there last class of the day so they could go to Velvets dorm to get down to business. Unfortunately Velvet had been turned on by Cardins little stunt she couldn't wait that long. She pulled him into a boys bathroom and rushed to one of the empty stalls. Shoving Cardin in ahead of her she turned to lock the door. No. Sooner had the lock click into place when suddenly her skirt and panties were yanked down passed her knees. Before she could say anything Cardins cock slammed into her ass, hard.

Velvet screamed in pain and delight as Cardin rode her like an animal. The only other noises that could be heard was Cardins grunts and the rhythmic slapping of flesh. This went on for almost ten minutes until Cardin let out one final grunt and shot his seed into her ass. Velvet let out one final screech as she felt the familiar hot liquid shot into her. The two of them stayed like that for a minute as they struggled to get there strength back. When they did Velvet turned around and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too bun," Cardin replied, as he barred his face in her hair.

The two lovers redressed and prepared to go to team CFVYs dorm room. When they opened the stall door they came face to face with Dove Bronzewing. Cardin and Velvet froze wide eyed as Dove gave them a deadpan look to rival Blake's.

"Seriously. In the public bathroom, " he asked dryly.

 **That's all for now folks. I know my chapters are short but I'm still learning. The OC I introduced in this chapter, Bleu Knox , is based of off Paul Bunyans blue ox Babe. Since not many American folk tale heroes have been mentioned in the series I decided to right him in. He probably won't show up in this story again but I will write him into a story about the teachers I'm thinking about writing. Now I have a poll; should I keep writing this story or not. Go to my pull and vote, it closes Friday night so vote now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own RWBY.**

The dorm room of team CFVY was quiet after Cardin and Velvets lovemakeing. They had put that ackward moment with Dove in the bathroom behind them and had gone straight to the dorms to finish what they started. Now they lay naked in Velvets bed with only a sheet covering them. Velvet was curled up next to Cardin, taking a nap while using his broad chest as a pillow. Cardin gently ran his fingers through the girls hair; it was frizzy from her sweat. He carefully barred his nose in it and inhaled. The smell of sweat, sex, and a hint of wildflowers always drove him into a lustful frenzy, but he managed to keep himself under control. Riding your girlfriend for almost two hours straight usually was enough to satisfy a boys sexual appetite.

Laying their Cardin couldn't believe that he had fallen this hard for a girl, and a fanuis no less. That thought made him frown a bit. He had improved by leaps and bounds over the past few months when it came to his attitude towards fanuis. However, he still had some trouble trusting all of them. Velvet for her part had been very patient with him on the issue. Thinking of the little bunny girl snuggling him Cardin remembered the first time that they had considered calling each other friends, and also noticed how attractive the other person was.

 **_FLASHBACK_**

The cafeteria incident had occurred almost two weeks ago. Everybody had forgotten about it by now, but Cardin honestly couldn't get Velvets nice round ass out of his mind. Every time he saw the girl, her ass would pop into his head. Cardin tried to ignore it, after all she was just a dumb animal. The fact that she had the finest ass he ever saw was pointless. Letting out a grown Cardin banged his head on the desk, trying to beat the image out of his head. All that he succeeded in doing was giving himself a headache and the attention of Professor Julia Peach.

"Thank you for volunteering yourself and your team mister Winchester, " the thirty something redhead said. Cardin could swear that he saw an evil smile on her lips. The other members of his team were giving him incredulous looks. Realizing there was no way out of what he just _volunteered_ for, he just let out a frustrated sigh and plastered on a smile.

"Of course Professor Peach. I just love _volunteering_ , " he said, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Maybe this will teach you to pay attention in class next time Mr. Winchester," she chortleed.

"God hates me, " Cardin groaned. Turned out the mission that Cardin had _volunteered_ his entire team for was a recon mission deep in Forever Fall. They were to assist a team of third years in clearing out an old fort that had been abandoned after the War. The problem was that the third years happened to be team CFVY.

"Say something Winchester, " growled Cocoa.

"Nothing! Just that this is pretty far out of the way, even for a fort, " Cardin dodged. Cocoa glared at him over her shades. She opened her mouth to argue with him, when Velvet of all people interrupted her.

"They only built a base all the way out here, because the enemy built a base out here, " she explained. Everyone just stared at her for a moment. The shy bunny girl started to fidget under their stares until Dove broke the silence.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, " he snapped.

"Are you calling Velvet a liar, " asked Cocoa, getting in Doves face.

"What? No, I meant so what if the enemy built a base on the ass end of nowhere. Even if they took the other guys base then they would have two bases on the ass end of nowhere. Big whoop de fucking do, you know what I'm saying, " Dove explained. Cocoa stepped back and looked at her team.

"You know, he has a point, " Fox stated. His words seemed to snap everyone back to the present. The two teams moved out again, the bullhead had to drop them off several miles away do to the threat of nevermores in the area. Professor Peach wanted the fort cleared out so a group of biologists could use it as a base to study the local plant life. They hoped to find a cure for cancer in this remote spot. Although Cardin doubted they would, even he admitted that it was worth a shot.

They continued to trek for almost another hour until the old fort came into view. It wasn't very impressive to say the least. The fort could be more rightfully called an outpost, it consisted of a single squat circular building with a steep cliff rising behind it. There was evidence that there had been a few trenches and machine gun nests around it at some point, but all the military gear had been taken away years ago. The metal sides of the base were rusting away and it looked like there where a few holes in the roof and even the walls.

"So this is where their going to cure cancer, " asked Sky incredulously.

"I feel so reassured," Dove deadpaned.

"Orders are orders. We have to secure this base for the scientists. Even if it does look like a piece of shit, " stated Cocoa.

"So what's the plan, " asked Cardin. The older girl frowned in concentration for a brief moment.

"We hit it from both sides. I'll take the front while your team takes the back, " she said. Cardin gave a nod of understanding and quietly led his team off to his objective. As they made their way to the back entrance Cardin couldn't help wondering why his team had to come along on this mission. The only grimm they had run into had been a pack of beowolfs that the two teams had obliterated in less then thirty seconds. They, reached the back entrance without incident and Cardin signaled with his scroll that they were in position. Five seconds later he received the signal to breach.

Cardin used his mace to bust down the door. In it's day it had been a steel reinforced door, but age had left it a shadow of its former self. The door flew of its hinges and Russell and Dove rolled into the base, drawing there weapons they scanned the room for threats.

"Clear, " called Russell. They heard a fainter 'clear' that sounded like Foxs voice from the other side of the base. Cardin and Sky moved up to the first door on the right while Russell and Dove moved to the one on the left. Cardin and Dove breached there respective doors while Russell and Sky moved in.

"Clear, " they both called as they moved out of the rooms.

"Right, moving up, " yelled Cardin as the pairs moved on to the next set of doors. The next set of rooms where the same, so they moved to the one door at the end of the hall. The four of them stacked up and Cardin breached the door. They charged into what looked like a lounge that was in the middle of the base at about the same time CFVY did. The two groups without saying anything moved to the two doors on the sides of the room. After making sure those rooms were clear they went back into the lounge, they just stood there for a minute staring at each other.

"Well that was anticlimactic, " Russell cracked. Then there was an unearthly screech. The eight students collectively looked up and were staring into the eight eyes of a fully grown Widowmaker that was hanging from the ceiling by its eight legs.

"You and your big mouth, " muttered Dove.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry took so long. I had a hard time of thinking of a way to get Cardin and Velvet together, but I have a general idea how. I've never done a fight scene before soo it might take me a few days to write it. I introduced a new Grimm, I think. If anyone else came up with it, let me know and I'll give you credit. Also can anyone guess were I got the inspiration for the base from? As always let me know what you think in a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry took so long, I hope you like it.**

"Me and my big mouth, " yelled Russell as he dodged another shot of poison. The Widowmaker had chased the group of students through the entire base and out into the open. As they ran into the open though, both Cardin and Coco realized that the Grimm had made a tactical mistake. By chasing the group out in the open it was unable to fully utilize its superior agility; a Widowmaker was only agile if it had a lot of different surfaces to bounce off of.

The Grimm seemed to realize it's blunder too, because it tried to head back into the base. A wall of earth suddenly arouse in front of the entrance to the base, curtasie of Yatsuhashi, blocking the Grimms escape. The Widowmaker turned on the gentle giant of CFVY and spat out a gob of web at him. Yatsuhashi dodged it at a speed surprising for someone of his size, but he was met with the open mouth of the Grimm. A three round burst from Dove was enough to distract it though and as it turned its head to assess the new threat Yatsuhashi delivered a punch that sent it sliding away ten feet.

Velvet came in, a bluer of brown, delivering a powerful kick that broke its forward right leg. Fox was right behind her and he managed to gouge out two of the Grimms eyes before he was knocked away. Sky stabbed it in the back and was rewarded with a kick to the stomach. Russell came in fast from the front and slid under the Grimm, just missing its clicking mandible . He drug his daggers infused with fire Dust through the length of the Widowmakers underbelly. The creature roared in pain and almost trampled Russell to death when Cardin swung his mace like a baseball bat, using all his strength, and grand slammed it almost forty feet away.

"You good, " he asked Russell who gave him a thumbs up in response. Coco opened up with her chain gun now that the others where clear. Much to her annoience the Grimm managed to dance away from the steady stream of bullets, it appeared to be still very agile even with a leg broke. The Widowmaker charged at them, spitting venom and cobwebs. They managed to dodge the incoming projectiles and spread out so they all had a clear field of fire. Thoughs with guns gave it a volley that staggered it. Then Russell and Velvet charged in and together cut a second right leg clean off. Fox was right behind them and with his arm blades cut the front left leg off. This caused the Widowmaker to lower its head, baring its neck to Yatsuhashis great sword.

As the giant moved in for the killing blow, Cardin noticed that something was wrong. Realizing that the Grimm was faking it Cardin raced forward and knocked Yatsuhashi out of the way as the beast suddenly lunged. Cardin cried out in pain as the Widowmakers fangs sunk into his right arm. The Widowmaker was classed as one of the most dangerous Grimm not for its size, they only got about as big as an Ursa, it was there venom. Deathstalker venom was dangerous but treatable. Widowmaker venom on the other hand was deadly in a matter of minutes.

"CARDIN," screamed his teammates and the CFY of team CFVY. As the boy crumpled to the ground time seemed to still. Then Velvet screamed, it was a scream of anger not fear, as white hot rage flooded into her. A strange thing about Velvet Scarlatina was that although she was shy and timid, she was as protective as a mama grizzly of all the underclassmen regardless how they treated her. She felt it was her duty to look after them and now this Grimm had the nerve to kill one of her charges? !

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, " she roared. She pulled out her box and opened it. The box transformed into what appeared to be a combo knife and large caliber rifle. The members of CRDL would of stood there in slack jawed amazement, if they weren't trying to tend to their leader. Cardin was barely conscious as he tried to watch Velvet in action. The normally docile bunny was ruthlessly tearing the Widowmaker apart with what was apparently a grenade rifle. After she emptied the magazine into the Grimm, she charged forward and tore into it with the knife end. When she was done the Widowmakers carcass was unidentifiable and she was covered in gore. Allowing a satisfied smile to cross her lips, Velvet stowed away her beloved Grif Shot and turned to face the team gave her nerves looks, they were her best friends and she trusted them, but she understood that she could be a little intimidating when she allowed her bloodlust to come out.

The boys of team CRDL were more focused on there fading leader than her. That snapped Velvet back to reality and she rushed forward. Dove had done his best to make Cardin comfortable. There wasn't anything he could do but rest his dying friends head on his lap as he blinked back tears. Sky sat on Cardins right sobbing so hard that Coco had come over and was hugging him. Fox stood with a hand on Doves shoulder. Russell sat on Cardins left, quietly holding his childhood friends hand tears silently streaming down his face. Yatsuhashi came down on one knee in front of Cardin and bowed his head.

"I beg for your forgiveness Cardin. If I had been more attentive you wouldn't be in this state, " his surprisingly soft voice choked with emotion.

"There's nothing to...to forgive Yatsuhashi," Cardin managed to say as Velvet reached the group.

"Out of the way, "she cried as she shoved Coco and Sky out of the way. She began to assess the wound Cardin received. It was bad but with her semblance...

"I would li...like you t...to write a le...letter for me, " Cardin said to Russell, he was fading fast.

"I will man. I will, " Russell managed to choke out.

"No you won't. Not if I have anything to say about it, " Velvet said with unusual confidence.

"Velvet are you sure you can do it, " asked Coco with concern. _Can you do it without killing yourself,_ she asked silently. Velvet looked her leader in the eye.

"Yes."

Coco nodded her head in silent approval. With that Velvet went into a meditative state, concentrating on gathering her Aura. She then sent it into Cardin making a link with his own Aura. Where as Velvets Aura was a warm inviting brown, Cardins was a cold grey. Suppressing a shiver she moved to the infected area of his body. For someone who is not an Aura healer like Velvet, its difficult to explain how the process works. The best way to explain it is that you picture the injury in your mind, then simply imagine it heal itself. Of course it was an lot more complex than that, but it was close.

For Velvet it felt like only a few minutes before she was done. As Velvet withdrew her Aura, it brushed against something warm in Cardins cold Aura. Curious she reached out and touched it. The warmth was a desire to get stronger to protect his family and friends. The contact was only brief, but was enough to give Velvet a new impression on Cardin. Yes he was a jerk, but he still cared. That brief moment of contact was the first glimpse of many to come of the kind of person that Cardin Winchester could become.

When Velvet came to she noticed that she had been moved. That wasn't unusual, she could hold a meditation in battle, so her team tended to move her when she went into one. She glanced around and realized that they had moved her and Cardin into one of the rooms of the base. She was sitting on a mat while Cardin was laying on a sleeping bag. Looking at Cardin she couldn't help but notice how handsome the younger boy was now that his face wasn't wearing its usual sadistic smirk. Then her stomach growled. Blushing a bit Velvet got up and went to the door, she gave Cardin one last glance then left the room in search of food.

The bunny girl found Sky and Yatsuhashi sitting on cross legged on the floor playing cards in the lounge. The two of them looked up in surprise as she walked into the room. Without saying anything Yatsuhashi gave her a couple granola bars and a bottle of water. Velvet tore into them with wild abandon causing Sky to look at her with some disgust. When she was done Velvet looked around for the others.

"Coco and Fox are having some 'alone' time and Russell and Dove are on the roof. You've been out for almost two days by the way, " said Sky, answering all her unasked questions. _Two days? That's a new record,_ she thought. No wonder she was so hungry and tired.

"He will be alright, " she said, answering his.

Sky let out a sigh of relief as she made her way to the stairs to the roof. She was tired, but the other members of CRDL needed to know that there leader and friend would be alright. As she climbed up she could hear Dove and Russell above her.

"Hah ," asked Dove.

"Yeah? "

"Do you ever wonder why we're here? "

"Do you mean meta..."

"Cough."

The two members of team CRDL turned around when Velvet made her presence known. They seemed to be both surprised and relieved that she was up and about. The two of them had apparently been on lookout duty, but were goofing off instead. She was going to chew them out for it since she was guilty of doing it too.

"Just thought I'd let you know that Cardin will pull through, " she said simply, before turning to go back down.

"Thank you, " Russell said. Velvet paused for a moment then gave them her shy smile.

"Don't mention it. "

Velvet made it back to the room that Cardin was resting in. The boy hadn't moved since she left him, but the steady rise and fall of his chest told her that he was breathing normally. Exhausted from the long meditation, Velvet rolled out her sleeping bag next to Cardin and lade down. In a matter of minutes she was asleep.

When Cardin awoke he thought he was dead, but then he felt a weight on his side shift. He glanced over and was meet with a pair of familiar brown bunny ears. Looking down he found Velvet was cuddling up to him in her sleep. Face going red, he was thought about shoving her off, but the warmth of her body was nice so he decided against it. The Fanus girl murmured something in her sleep and nuzzled into him. Cardin couldn't help, but think that he could get used to this.

Of course when Russell came in a few hours later and found the two cuddling in there sleep the boy couldn't help taking a picture. Cardin threatened to kick his ass when he saw the picture latter that day when the two woke up. Russell had just laughed, used to Cardins threats. Velvet had politely asked for Russell to delete the photo; Russell was going to say no, but something in the normally shy girls demeanor told him he better or else. They spent another day at the base so Cardin and Velvet could get there strength back before they called for the bullhead.

When the two teams returned to Beacon the next day everyone else noticed a change in the two teams demeanors to one another. Fighting together in life or death situation could do that to you. Things between the two teams mellowed out for the most part. They didn't hang out together, but now they could stand being around each other. As the months went by the two teams went on missions together more willingly and they found out a lot about each other. Then one day Coco and Sky were together looking for there two missing teammates. When they walked into CRDLs dorm and found Cardin and Velvet naked in the shower they did an immediate about face and fled the dorm.

 **-END FLASHBACK-**

Cardin could help but chuckle at the explaining that he and Velvet had to do to there teams that day. Coco had almost castrated him while Russell had died laughing. Ever since then the two of them had kept there relationship on the down low. They weren't hiding it, they guest kept it between there teams. Apparently team RWBY knew know to, because Velvet had told him about the incident in the locker room. _Aw well. Everyone was going to find out eventually,_ he stirred next to him, awakened by his chuckle. She glanced at him dazedly for a moment, then reached up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What's so funny," she asked.

"Just thinking of the time you saved me, and then that first time we did it in the shower," he explained.

"Yes those were eventful times. Do you regret any of it," she asked. Cardin rolled onto her pinning her to the bed, a hungry look in his eyes. He kissed her patiently for a minute before breaking away for air.

"Not a bit," he replied, as he again claimed his girlfriend again.

 **END**

* * *

 **That's the end of this fic, though I might add more on in the distant future. The fight scene was kind of hard for me to do. I wanted everyone to have a role in it and I wanted to make the action as good as I could. For now I think I will work on a new one shot focusing on another minor RWBY character, though I'm not sure which one. Leave a review and tell me what you thought about this fic, especially the fight scene. Until next time folks.**


End file.
